


Combo Set

by pinkykitty



Series: SEVENTEEN - ALL 78 PAIRS WRITING CHALLENGES [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentioned junshua if you squint, this should be a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkykitty/pseuds/pinkykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol gonna meet the guy from the relationship app..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combo Set

“I want the combo set, popcorn all caramel and for drink..please change it to cider.” Seungcheol pays the amount that been mentioned by the cashier. He’s kind of star struck for a while when he first saw the cashier, a long-haired guy. Not everyone can pull that kind of hair especially in blonde. The blonde hair is tied into simple ponytail and some strand hair left fall on the side. Seungcheol nods silently. 

“here, enjoy watching..” Seungcheol blinks when the cashier smiles at him before smiling back and lifts his large popcorn and two ciders. He settles himself at the bench provided. 

He has a date today. Well it’s not like they are in relationship already but Seungcheol really put a high hope with this one. He knew the other from a relationship app and they clicked and chatted just fine through kakaotalk before deciding to meet at last. 

 

11:49 AM  
Jisoo, I’m here.. the movie starts in 10 mins.. 

 

Seungcheol watches the small number 1 at the side disappears but there’s no reply.

 

11:50 AM  
Hey,, is everything alright??

 

The small 1 is disappears again, but still no reply comes in. Seungcheol laughs nervously. If his friends know he got stood up again, they’ll roast him until the end of the semester. 

Let’s try one more time, he decides.

 

11:52 AM  
You know right that it’s okay if you wanna cancel the date today..  
I just need to know that you’re okay..

 

This time it’s take a few seconds before the number 1 dissapears. Seungcheol sighs. A reply comes in. Not really a reply cause suddenly it’s continuously come in.

 

11:54 AM  
I’m so sorry :’((  
I chickened out at the last minute X_X  
I shouldn’t do this to you ;;_;;  
I’m sososososorry ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

Seungcheol chuckles sadly at the replies. He replies back.

 

11:56 AM  
It’s okay..  
Looks like I’m watching the movie alone today haha

 

He turns his phone to silent mode. At least he’s not being fully stood up. Right? 

A noise distracts him from his gloominess. He lifts his head to see the blonde cashier is changing the plastic at the rubbish bin near him. They make an eye contact for a second before the blonde back to tie the full black plastic. Seungcheol looks at his watch. 11:59 AM.

“Still waiting?” a soft voice makes Seungcheol lifts his face superb fast. The blonde cashier is smiling to him with a tied black plastic at his side.

“Yes..err no.. haha couldn’t come so..” Seungcheol loses his ability to make decent sentences.

“ahh my shift ends in a minute.” The blonde tucks his hair behind his ear.

“I’m sorry?” 

“Wouldn’t it gone to waste if you watch the movie alone after paying it for two..” Seungcheol blinks stupidly. “But if you prefer that…” the blonde continues before picking up the plastic.

“No.. I mean yes.. I mean.. yes sure, do you wanna watch it with me?” Seungcheol stands up.

“Hahahhaha.. give me a min I’ll throw this away and punch out.” Seungcheol watches the blonde walks into the “STAFF ONLY’ room with the plastic.

What in the world just happened?!?!

“Let’s go. What movie did you get?” Seungcheol lifts the popcorn and drinks before facing the other. The ponytail is released making the blonde long hair fully fell on the other’s shoulders. He blinks.

“ah.. hurm it’s now you see me 2. Is it okay with you?” 

“The best! Thank goodness you’re not into those sappy romance movies. I really wanna watch it coz I just finished the first one last week. Hahhaha” Seungcheol decides that the blonde’s laugh is the most exciting laugh that he heard in his whole life. The laughs itself is alive.

They walk to the entrance and the blonde takes the ticket from Seungcheol hands that busy with popcorn and drinks and shows it to the cinema staff. The advertisements are still playing when they finally sit on their sits. Seungcheol passes one of the drinks to the blonde and receives a small thank you.

 

“My name is Jeonghan. Yoon jeonghan.” The blonde starts after sipping the drink.

Seungcheol turns his head and smiles. “Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol.” It’s dark but Seungcheol wanna believes that he sees the blushes on Jeonghan’s cheeks. “Thanks for watching this with me.” He adds. 

“I got to watch movie for free with a handsome guy even. I should be the one who thanks you.” Jeonghan’s fingers reaches for the popcorn in Seungcheol’s laps.

Seungcheol chuckles.

“What if I say that my favorite genre is actually those sappy romance movies?” He chuckles louder when Jeonghan frowns. 

“well that’s mean I need to start watching romance movie then.” Seungcheol grins.

 

 

 

 

___________  
Jeonghan’s POV

 

 

“Jisoo, stop this and get back to work!!” the blonde glares at his co-worker that hiding under the counter while he's turning the popcorn machine on.

“Jeonghan please…. I swear to you he’s a good guy.” 

“If he is a good guy why can’t you just go and meet him?!?” Jeonghan reties his hair that start sticking to his forehead and neck. This is the time when he wants to cut his long hair the most.

“B-because.. Jun agreed to meet me during lunch..” Jeonghan looks at his friend slash co-worker with accusing eyes. 

“You don’t have intention of dating him but you gave him hope?? Then when he’s here you wanna ditch him just like that?” Jisoo looks like he’s going to cry in a second.

“Don’t make me seems worse that what I already am.. please Jeonghan. Just go watch the movie with him. He already bought the tickets.”

“Jeonghan please take over the counter for a while.” His another co-worker motions him the empty counter. Jeonghan nods and stands in front of the counter.

“Next please, can I take your order?” Jeonghan smiles at the customer. 

“I want the combo set, popcorn all caramel and for drink..please change it to cider.” Jeonghan keys in the order and say the amount before preparing the order.

“here, enjoy watching..” Jeonghan smiles. He silently cheers when the customer smiles back. God,he has dimples.

There are a few more customers before Jeonghan continues dealing with Jisoo.

“Jeonghan he told me he’s here!!!!!! Omg what should I do??” Jisoo grabs Jeonghan’s pants. “Please….you wanna watch now you see me 2 right?!?! You got to watch it for free…”

“do you want me to become Jisoo or what??” Jeonghan is kinda weak for free thing. 

“No no.. I’ll just say- omg he messaged again.. he asked me If everything alright.. Jeonghan.. I swear to you he’s a nice guy.. I’ll just say that I can’t come..and your shift will end at 12 right? Just go to him and ask him to watch the movie together..” Jeonghan squats and strangles the smaller boy lightly.

“Are you crazy?!? That’s so cheap.. and shameless.. like.. no I’m not doing it. I’ll just ask seungkwan to treat me tomorrow.” Rather than throwing his pride like that he thinks it's better for him to threaten his dongsaeng for it.

Jeonghan stands and Jisoo follows suit. Jeonghan ignores the younger and make himself useful within few minutes that he has left today.

“That’s him.. Jeonghan do you see that guy the one in denim. The one that sit beside the rubbish bin.” Jisoo holds Jeonghan’s head and shows the blonde his-supposed-to-be-date.

Jeonghan scowls but still try to look after a guy in denim that sits beside the rubbish bin. OMG. That’s the dimple guy. 

“He told me he’s going to wear denim today. He’s good looking too. Jeonghan do you really don’t wanna do this?? Ouh he messaged again. Man, if not because of Jun I really gonna date this guy. He’s so kind. Jeonghan I need to reply this, are you going to do this or not?” Jisoo’s fingers on the keyboard already.

“I don’t want you to be here. Go into the store until I finish my shift.” Jisoo finished typing right after Jeonghan finished talking.

“Thanks jeonghan..I owe you this time.”

“You owe me two boxes of shrimp pizzas..now shooo” Jisoo grins before disappears behind the staff room.

“Moonbin. I’m going to change the plastic then clock out kay?” He said to his co-worker before grabbing the new black plastic from the drawer and walk to the rubbish bin near jisoo’s date.

Jeonghan sees the guy’s expression is kinda gloom. Poor guy. Stupid Jisoo. Suddenly the said guy lifts his face and makes an eye contact with him. Not wanting to seems obvious he coolly turns back to tie the plastic bag. 

It’s now or never.

“Still waiting?” he starts. The guy lifts his face superb fast makes Jeonghan chuckles slowly.

“Yes..err no.. haha couldn’t come so..” Why is he so cuteeee. Jeonghan squeals internally.

“ahh my shift ends in a minute.” Jeonghan tucks his hair behind his ear out of habit when he’s nervous..

“I’m sorry?” the guy asked back. Shit is it came out too weird?? 

“Wouldn’t it gone to waste if you watch the movie alone after paying it for two..” Jeonghan doesn’t think this is going to work. “But if you prefer that…” he picks up the plastic bag.

“No.. I mean yes.. I mean.. yes sure, do you wanna watch it with me?” Jeonghan quickly closes his mouth before the guy sees he’s physically gaping at his own victory.

“Hahahhaha.. give me a min I’ll throw this away and punch out.” Jeonghan walks into the “STAFF ONLY’ room with the plastic before slamming it shut.

Jisoo is arranging the straw stocks but quickly run to Jeonghan when the older came in. “so how??” 

“You go throw this away, coz I have date to attend.” Jeonghan shoves the plastic bag to Jisoo before skipping to clock his shift.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad with summary.. and title T_T Wish me luck for next otp.. feel free to correct any mistakes.. it's done in 2AM.. ^.^:; let me know what you think,, even it's not rainbow im okay :))


End file.
